fictumfandomcom-20200216-history
Jonathan Cadwin
Jonathan Cadwin (1685-1752) was variously a messenger, clerk, and agent for the 5th Baron Brawning, and later for the 6th Baron Brawning/11th Viscount Ellys. Early Life Cadwin was born in April, 1685 at Little Spleneke, in a lodge owned by the Ellys family who held the title of Baron Brawning. He was the only acknowledged child of actress Ondine Reckard and Rodger Ellys, 4th Baron Brawning. A few weeks after his birth, the child was given over to local woman, Mrs. Tate, for nursing. He was visited regularly by his mother and father, as well as by Mr. Thomas Cadwin, his mother's eventual husband. At two years of age, the boy was taken to London to live with his mother and Thomas Cadwin, who had by now married. He was given his stepfather's surname, and by all accounts his relationship with that gentleman was genial and affectionate. Letters extant from Thomas Cadwin to relatives unfailingly refer to the young Jonathan as "my son," and it seems that until adolescence the boy was unaware of the truth of his parentage. In spite of this secrecy, the boy was sent on regular visits to the estates of Baron Brawning in Devon and Cornwall, and there encouraged to play with his half-brother, Rodger Ellys, and cousin James Ellys. Education At age eight, Cadwin was sent to school at Hyfield House, near the Welsh border. He was reportedly a diligent student, encouraged by his family to focus himself toward a possible future in law or finance. He won praise from his academic instructors, as well as excelling in athletics and showing himse!f to be, in the words of headmaster Oceanus Hatch, "a most forthright, humble, and generous young man, much given to deliberation on the effect his actions may have on others." At some point in his last few years at Hyfield, Cadwin was told the truth about his paternity, and while his feelings for Thomas Cadwin seemed undimmed, he began to spend many more school holidays at Ellys family estates. Following completion of his studies at Hyfield, Cadwin went on to study law at St. Camdreuliad University, and then moved on to an advanced mathematics degree at Winnoware University. Career From 1701, Cadwin was employed by his half-brother as a general messenger, clerk, and agent handling business in London which required "quietness." Among his tasks were visiting offices and shops in which Baron Brawning had some secret stake and reporting on any possible discrepancies or cheating. He also handled carrying messages to and from the baron's mistresses, as well as delivering these women, and in some cases their children, quarterly allowances. In cases where a mistress died, or otherwise could or would not care for her minor child(ren) by the baron, Cadwin arranged for the delivery of any offspring to an out-of-the-way foster home or, in cases after 1710, to the baron's cousin, James Ellys, 10th Viscount Ellys, or even to the baron himself. In 1737, following bouts of ill-health, Cadwin moved with his wife, Marianne, to Eglosbray, Cornwall, and worked there more directly for his nephew James, 6th Baron Brawning/11th Viscount Ellys. Personal Life In 1720, Cadwin married Marianne Foote, a 20-year-old maid who had worked in his mother and stepfather's home for several years. Together, they had six children: * Thomas Cadwin (1721-1806) * Jonathan Cadwin (1724-1728) * Anne Cadwin (1726-1762) * William Cadwin (1730) * Rodger Cadwin (1730-1777) * Adam Cadwin (1733-1820) Category:Individuals Category:17th Century Category:18th Century Category:Ellys family associates